Harry Potter: The Lazarus Chamber
by microsz
Summary: Post DH. Harry just defeated Voldemort. Is he really gone? Or will a ancient enemy appear? A new adventure awaits Harry and his friends. HP/HG. Pls R
1. Prologue

**HARRY POTTER: The Lazarus Chamber **

**Prologue:**

He should be happy. Harry James Potter had just defeated the most dangerous wizard alive, Lord Voldemort. So why doesn't he feel jubilated? Relieved? Why doesn't if feel like it's over?

'Relax Harry,' he thought to himself. 'It just hasn't fully sunk in yet, it'll be a better day tomorrow.'

Harry was inside Dumbledore's office, surrounded by applauding portraits of former Hogwarts headmasters and head mistresses. Harry held up his hands, and the portraits fell silent, waiting eagerly for him to speak. Harry turned to Dumbledore whose tears were sliding down from behind his half-moon spectacles into his long silver beard.

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," he began, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

"My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore. "Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No one," said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.

"I'm going to keep Ignotus' present, though," said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this." Harry held up the Elder Wand. "I don't want it." said Harry.

"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine."

It was the truth, but something else was bothering him about the Elder wand, he just didn't know why.

He opened the pouch that hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of his old wand still just connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Ollivander had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would.

He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said "Reparo."

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

How wrong he was. One journey ends. Another begins.

- End of Prologue -

*Most of the text were quoted from the seventh book: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.*


	2. Chapter 1: Serendipity

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and its universe. That privilege belongs to JK Rowling.

This story takes place two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts.

**HARRY POTTER: The Lazarus Chamber**

**Chapter 1: SERENDIPITY**

Harry Potter was running in a long dark narrow alley chasing a shadowy hooded figure. Every time he gets close to catching it, it suddenly slips away from him. It seems like an eternal chase, with no end in sight.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled as the figure was about to turn right on the corner, but his spell just went through it as if it were made of air. Great! Now what?" murmured Harry as his eyes adjusted to the pitch dark night.

"Where did it run off to?"

He suddenly heard some ruffling noise coming from the house adjacent to the street he was standing in. Harry went inside the house. "Lumos!" said Harry. It was clearly abandoned, judging from the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and the pieces of broken glass and furniture on the floor. Hearing that the noise came from upstairs, he went up. He slowly opened the door of the room on the right, and carefully entered the room.

'And suprise, surprise it's empty,' Harry thought to himself. He was about to leave the room when he felt pain coursing through his entire body. An all too familiar sensation brought about by the Cruciatus curse. Harry fell down on the floor, his entire body still writhing from the Unforgivable curse.

"If it isn't the boy-who-lived, you're making it too easy Potter."

Harry heard the words being said in a familiar snakelike voice.

'It can't be,' Harry thought. "I defeated you," said Harry as he tried to catch his breath.

"No Potter, you did not. I'm still alive," said Voldemort.

The shadowy hooded figure emerged from the darkness. For the first time Harry caught a clear glimpse of it. It was not a man. The figure looked more of a cross between a Dementor and a ghost. It was floating in the air, its cloak flowing around it as if was made of gas. It had no limbs as far as he can tell, but its flowing sleeve was clearly holding a wand.

"You can never truly defeat me Potter! I will take away everything that you hold dear away! What is left of it!" Voldemort laughed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the figure shouted as a jet of green light hurled towards a helpless Harry.

- OO -

Harry Potter awoke from his dream, sweating profusely. Still a bit disoriented, he took his glasses from the sidetable and put it on. He took a look at the alarm clock beside his bed and found out that it was already ten minutes past nine in the morning.

"Great, that's ten straight days."

Harry was referring to the nightmares which he recently began having.

'The same nightmare every time,' he thought. 'Normal people get nightmares. Me, I have visceral, traumatic, nocturnal episodes' he added trying to make light of the situation.

He stood up and surveyed his place. Dirty clothes were strewn all over, combined with wrappings from junk food ranging from chips to chocolates; soda cans, books and newspapers also littered the floor.

"I guess it's time I cleaned up the place."

Harry took out his wand and gave it a casual flick. In an instant, his dirty clothes folded themselves neatly into his laundry hamper, the wrappings and cans went to their respective garbage bins and the books and newspapers neatly stacked themselves on the shelves.

"I love magic," Harry smirked.

After making himself some breakfast. Harry proceeded to do his laundry the muggle way, he used a washing machine. He admitted to preferring doing this part without using magic, it gave him the feeling of being normal. He took his clothes out from the dryer and folded them, neatly placing them in his closet.

Finished with his chores, Harry put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a Holyhead Harpies logo -a gift from Ginny- and went outside. He has been living in this Ministry provided flat in the muggle populated heart of London for almost a week. Harry was glad to be free from the Wizarding press whose questions and requests for photographs can be so repetitive, tiring, and downright intrusive -both to him and his friends. He went to his favourite coffee shop in the nearest mall for his usual mocha-frap. Initially preferring tea, he found himself becoming more and more fond of this beverage served either hot or cold.

'Okay Potter you've got yourself a drink, now what?' asked Harry to himself. As always, he couldn't make up his mind what to do to relax and always wound up watching the muggles pass by on their daily routines.

'This is pathetic Potter, you really need to get a life' he chuckled to himself as he leaned across the railings on the second floor.

"Guess who?" Harry heard a familiar sweet voice as his eyes got hand-covered from behind.

"Uh...I dunno...Voldemort?" he sarcastically replied. He got a playful punch on his shoulder as the sweet voiced said, "Yeah rrrright, It's nice to see you Harry, what on earth are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too Hermione," said Harry as one of his best friends, Hermione Jean Granger leaned in for a hug. Hermione wore faded jeans, a pink blouse with a white cotton top. Harry had to admit that she looked nice.

"Well to answer your question, as you can see, nothing...just chilling out," he quipped as he returned the hug while holding his coffee in his right hand.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, if you can call whatever you're doing that. "

"Oh, by the way Harry, you remember my parents right?" She said introducing Mr. and Mrs. Granger to Harry whom he met briefly while shopping for their school supplies in Diagon Alley back in their second year.

"Of course! It's wonderful to see you again Mr. and Mrs Granger," he said as he shook both of her parents' hands.

"Please call us Jean and Scott," said her mother. "Look at you Harry, you're a grown man!" said Mr. Granger.

"Well Hermione, seeing as you've ran into Harry here, why don't we take a rain check on that movie we're planning to see and we'll leave you two kids alone," said Scott.

"Dad, you don't have to do that. We can take Harry along with us," suggested Hermione.

"It's ok princess! Your Dad and I actually want to visit your grandparents. They live quite near here, plus the fact that we haven't visited them for a while seeing as we were out of the country for a bit. The movie can wait," said Jean.

"Ok, thanks! I'll be home later," she quipped as he hugged her parents.

"You kids have fun! And don't be a stranger Harry!" said Jean as he and Scott went down the escalator. Harry noticed that Scott gave Hermione a playful wink as he left. Hermione just shook her head and smiled.

"So Harry, what do you want to do?" asked Hermione.

"Why don't we grab something to eat?" suggested Harry.

The two friends went to eat at a fast food restaurant, ordering hamburgers and chips, both eagerly wanting to ask what each one of them was up to.

"What kept you busy after the battle was over?" Harry asked while taking a bite from his hamburger.

"I immediately sought out my parents, and I undid the spells I cast on them," said Hermione as she ate a piece of chip. "I was kind of relieved that they were actually doing well when I found them. I even hesitated on undoing the spell. I was glad that even if something bad happened to me that they were going to be alright."

"I was really surprised to see you in a mall of all places Harry," said Hermione. She took a sip from her soda. "I thought you were still staying at the Burrow."

"I only stayed at the Burrow for a couple of days," explained Harry as he toyed with a piece of chip. "I would've stayed longer but the press were getting out of control," he sighed. "They were practically camping near the Burrow, trying to interview the people going in and out of the house."

"I couldn't let the Weasleys endure that knowing that they recently lost Fred" said Harry. "Molly and Arthur of course said they don't mind, but I just can't in good conscience subject them to it. I know it's not my fault, but I feel kind of responsible for what happened to Fred. I decided to suddenly show up at Hogwarts looking for horcruxes which led to a battle costing the lives of many good innocent people."

"Harry, that battle also led to Voldemort's demise," offered Hermione. "And all of us, who fought, did it willingly because we didn't want you to carry the burden alone. All of us knew the possible consequences of our actions."

"Thanks, but still..." quipped Harry.

"So how are the Weasleys doing?" asked Hermione.

"They're steadily coping, that's what Ginny told me. Ron sent me an owl yesterday saying that he's now helping George at the joke shop. Hang on..." he suddenly realized. "Why are you asking me on how are the Weasleys are doing? I thought you and Ron are going out."

"No, Harry we're not," she quickly replied.

"But I thought you and Ron loved each other? What happened? It's only been two weeks since the final battle. I mean you guys were kissing as if there was no tomorrow during the battle, I thought that I would have to use a shield charm to break you guys off each other," he said.

"Don't get me wrong Harry. Ron and I still love each other, but more like as a brother and sister. We both thought that it was more than that, but after sharing that kiss, it actually felt more like kissing a relative to be honest. He felt it too and we actually had a good laugh about it after we talked the day after," she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that Hermione. But I wonder why he never mentioned it to me while I was at the Burrow," Harry mulled.

"Ron has a lot on his mind, he did lose a brother after all. And don't be sorry for us Harry, we're still good friends, I mean we sometimes rub each other the wrong way like siblings do, but in the end we still get along well," she replied.

"So what about you Harry? How are things with Ginny?" asked Hermione, noticing that Harry wore a t-shirt of Ginny's favourite Quidditch team.

"We're still good friends," he answered. "I mean I still care a lot for Gin, she's brilliant and all, and I'm not closing the chapter on us, but to be honest Hermione I feel so emotionally drained right now."

"We've lost so many good friends during this seven year ordeal with Voldemort. Dumbledore, Siruis, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and even Professor Snape. To make matters worse, I've been having dreams of Voldemort still being alive somehow," said Harry.

"What dream?" Hermione asked, the concern in her voice obvious. Harry told her the dream he had been having for the last week.

"Harry, Voldemort's dead. You defeated him. You saw his lifeless body. We even saw it being burned," said Hermione as she comforted him. "They're just dreams, it's just post-traumatic stress, and it's not surprising after what you've been through," she told Harry while holding his hand.

"M-maybe you're right," he finally acceded. He felt his tension easing with each passing moment she held his hand. 'Let it go Harry,' he said to himself. 'You're just making her worry more about and you know she's probably right,' thought Harry trying to convince himself. Harry, feeling his hand beginning to sweat, gently pulled his hands away from Hermione's.

"Are you going back to school Harry? What are you planning to do now?" asked Hermione. Harry feeling relief at the change of topic answered.

"I haven't thought that far yet. I mean Kingsley offered those who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, guaranteed aurorship if they wished to. So I'm eligible and becoming an auror is a dream of mine. There's also a possibility of a Quidditch career, maybe even teaching someday. What about you, Hermione? Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Hermione, being the brightest witch of her generation, quickly answered, "As if you had to ask Harry, I'm going back to school. I'm taking my NEWTs although I haven't decided on whether to become a Healer or a Wizard lawyer after I graduate."

"Well I'm sure whatever career you decide to take on you will be brilliant in it," he complimented her.

Hermione smiled in appreciation. "By the way Harry, where are you staying?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm staying at 2650 Wilshire boulevard, courtesy of Kingsley" Harry replied.

"That's only four blocks away from my house!" she exclaimed. "I'm at 7359 Wembley Drive, you should come and visit sometime. My mom is a great cook!"

"I might take you up on that offer," smiled Harry. He felt a little embarrassed that in the seven years he knew Hermione, he never once asked about her muggle address. "Well it's getting late Harry, I better get going or I might miss the bus."

"I'll walk you there," offered Harry. He and Hermione walked to the bus stop while catching up on the activities of their other Hogwarts friends.

"Well here's my ride Harry," she said. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here's my number, call me if you need anything." Hermione handed Harry a piece of tissue with her telephone number written on it and kissed him on the cheeks before boarding the bus.

Harry waved goodbye as he saw Hermione take a seat and waved at him as the bus slowly sped off. 'Well Potter looks like you're alone again tonight, with nothing to expect but those nightmares in your sleep,' he thought. He was wrong for once, as Harry was able to sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.

- OO -

Two figures emerged out of the darkness into the moonlight. They continued on as their Disillusionment charm began concealing them from prying eyes. They were standing in a clearing beside a great lake. Carefully walking around the edge of the lake, the two figures pressed forward until they were a few meters within a marble tomb on the landscape. As the taller of the two stopped, he drew out his yew wand and muttered some incomprehensible incantation.

"So Solomon, how is it looking? Can you break in?" asked the shorter of the two. His face looked ragged and thin, yet at the same time it showed certain cunning. He had a scar running down his left ear to this neck.

Solomon, upon finishing his incantation said, "Our sources were right, they increased the defences around the tomb. It will be much more difficult breaking in the second time Demitri." He was tall and well built. His long black hair and goatee further reinforced his aura of toughness.

"But can you do it?" said Dimitri. "You know very well that our client has no tolerance for failure!"

"Of course, but I will need your help," he quipped. "There are three barriers of protection on the tomb. I can disable the first two temporarily to create an opening for you without alerting the authorities, but only for one minute. It is up to you to break through the last protection."

"Heh! I love a good challenge," he bragged. "Let me know when you are ready."

Solomon took a few steps closer to the tomb and closed his eyes. After five minutes of concentrating he flicked his wand in a circular motion and muttered an incantation. "Now!" he yelled.

A small circular opening, big enough to accommodate his partner slightly became visible. Bracing himself, Demitri ran though the opening with his wand aloft. He could see the white marble tomb although it was still somewhat blurred. He quickly surveyed the structure.

'Impressive,' he told himself. 'But unfortunately not good enough for a curse-breaker of my calibre.'

Pride is often the downfall of most people, but in Demitri's case, he has the skill to back up his words. He began to recite his incantation, and after what seemed to be like ten seconds, the last barrier around the tomb became transparent.

"Thirty seconds!" Solomon reminded Demitri.

"I got this," Demitri replied. He flicked his wand once more. The tomb split open from head to foot. He saw the shrouded figure within. Raising his wand again, the wrappings fell open. The face was pale, sunken,yet almost perfectly preserved. The figure's hands were folded upon his chest, and there it lay, clutched beneath them, their objective.

"Ten seconds!" warned Solomon.

Demitri pulled the instrument from the body's hands, quickly turned around and went through the gap in the barrier.

"I got it." He showed their prize to Solomon who quickly released his spell. Wiping his forehead of sweat, he carefully took it and examined their catch.

"This certainly has a lot of history and magic within it. No wonder our client wanted this so badly," said Solomon.

"Yes, not to mention that its previous owners where considered to be the most powerful wizards of our time," Demitri added. Solomon handed it back to Demitri.

"It is time to inform our client that we now have it. The Elder wand."

- End of Chapter 1 –

I hope you readers liked the first chapter of this fanfic. Chapter 2 will most likely to be up in two weeks. Please post your comments and reviews. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Close But No Cigar

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and its universe. That privilege belongs to JK Rowling.

**HARRY POTTER: The Lazarus Chamber**

**Chapter 2: CLOSE BUT NO CIGAR**

The two men were exhausted, they've spent the last eight hours trying to break through the enchantments placed that protected their target: a pie shaped artefact with an emblem of a lion. It was made of solid gold with rubies making up its eyes. They stood next to each other while clutching their sides; they've almost exhausted all of their magic.

The men were inside a large hall with a dome shaped ceiling that glowed red. It was lit by two large torches being held by two enormous marble statues of wizards standing in between the lion artefact which hovered in mid air. The area was hot as steam rose from the sides of the room and from time to time, the floor shook and rumbled. The place looked ancient as the three were probably the first people to ever set foot in it for centuries.

"This is proving pointless, we've used up every trick up our sleeve and we just can't get near the bloody thing without triggering that blasted anti-magic barrier!" complained Demitri.

"Yes," Solomon agreed. "Looks like the closest we can get to it is ten feet. It seems the Disillusionment charm is the best way to avoid all the other defences until we hit the anti-magic barrier."

"Then you will need an object to conceal you all the way through..." said a third person wearing a dark, long hooded cloak, as he stepped into the light. The figure held up the Elder wand and pointed it to a large boulder which began disappearing as the Disillusionment charm worked its magic. The boulder levitated in the air and quickly sped towards the lion artefact. It became visible as soon as it crossed the anti-magic barrier and was pulverized into dust by an unseen force.

"An invisibility cloak my Lord?" asked Demitri. "Won't the charm on it break once it goes through the anti-magic barrier?"

"You are talking about ordinary invisibility cloaks Demitri, those with Bedazzling hexes or made from Demiguise hair," explained their benefactor. "I am talking about a true Cloak of Invisibility, which provides constant and impenetrable concealment no matter what spells are cast on it.

"But does such an object exists?" asked Solomon.

"Oh, but it does," said their Lord. "In fact I know who currently has it."

"Who has it my Lord?" questioned Demitri. "We'll be sure to get it from their hands. Dead or alive."

"There will be no need for that Demitri. I have an even better idea," said the cloaked figure as he let out a sinister laugh.

"Just out of curiosity my Lord, who has that invisibility cloak?" asked Solomon.

"The entire wizarding world knows him," quipped their Lord. "He is no other than..."

- OO -

"Harry Potter! It's wonderful to see you again," exclaimed Jean Granger as she let Harry inside their house. "Hermione will be down shortly, make yourself at home."

Jean led Harry to their living room. It was spacious, with a black Corinthian leather sofa set at the end of the room. It was well lit due to the natural light coming from the windows. A large bookcase could be found on the right side of the room. The books ranged from encyclopaedias, illustrated books, to novels. Photos of the Grangers – non magical, of course – also stood out. There was a Weinstein piano to the left of the room which made Harry wonder if Hermione could play.

"Have a seat Harry," as Jean motioned him to the couch. "Can I get you anything my dear?"

"No, thank you Mrs. Granger. I'm fine," said Harry.

"Didn't I tell you before to just call me Jean," smiled Hermione's mother.

"Sorry, force of habit," he sheepishly exclaimed. "By the way, where's Mr. Granger?"

"Oh, Scott went out to do some errands, although he should be home by now," Jean answered.

"I'll go check Hermione if she's ready. You know how girls are." Jean Granger left Harry alone in the living room. Little did Harry know that it's unusual for Hermione to take too long dressing up, her daughter usually needs just a few minutes to get ready for anything.

- OO -

Hermione Granger looked at herself in the mirror. She has never paid attention to how she looks before; she always felt comfortable in whatever she wears and couldn't care less with other people think.

'Get a grip of yourself girl,' she thought to herself. 'It's just Harry for goodness sake.'

True, it's just Harry. However, in the last month that she spent hanging out with him, she has begun opening herself up to the fact that she wanted to be more than friends with him. Something that she never considered until the few months they've spent together alone trying to find horcruxes.

'Why are you getting yourself worked up for?' she asked herself. 'It's not even a date; he's just accompanying you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies.'

No argument there. She phoned Harry last night and asked him if he could accompany her. It's a foregone conclusion that Hermione was going to finish her education no matter what. She just wished that Harry was going back to Hogwarts with her. Harry had just decided to take up Kingsley's offer to become an auror. It's still unofficial as Harry asked the newly appointed Minister of Magic if he could have a few months vacation first before he took up his post.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Princess, are you ready yet? Don't keep Harry waiting for too long," said her mother.

"I'm almost ready mom," she answered as she opened her door to let her mother in.

"You look gorgeous, princess!" exclaimed Jean. "Harry must be special for you to dress up like that," she teased her daughter.

"Mom...not so loud, he might hear you," whispered Hermione. She always knew that her mom could read her easily like an open book.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked.

"Princess, if Harry is like any normal eighteen year old he'll love it," said Jean as she gave her only child a hug.

"Now go downstairs and enjoy your date!"

"Mom, it's not a date we're just going to Diagon alley to get my school stuff!" Hermione said defensively.

"Mmmm-hmmm, if you say so dear," Jean joked.

- OO -

Harry shifted nervously in his seat. This is the first time he's been to the Granger residence. Sure, he and Hermione had been hanging out for a month since she met him at the mall. But, he always declined her invitation to go to her house. He was afraid of not being liked by her parents somehow. At the moment, he was thanking his lucky stars that Hermione's dad was not home for the time being.

'You can duke it out with Voldemort without breaking a sweat and you turn into jello at the mere thought of talking to her dad!' Harry chided himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," as he heard the sweet voice he's now accustomed to.

Harry looked at Hermione and his heart did a double take. She looked beautiful! She was wearing tight-fitting jeans which accented her curves. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that hung down her milky white left shoulder. She wore no make-up and lipstick yet she had a magnificent glow to her skin. She wore a sleeveless white v-neck blouse with a pink hear in the middle. The neckline was low enough to show a part of her cleavage and leave the rest to Harry's imagination. The blouse was also short enough to expose Hermione's bellybutton and smooth stomach. He thought that her outfit was to risqué just for a visit to Diagon alley or anywhere else in the Wizarding world but he wasn't about to complain. Harry's pulse quickened and felt his body tense as Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Are you okay Harry?" she asked.

This snapped Harry from his trance as he once again regained the ability to speak. "You look hot...er...sexy...I mean beautiful Hermione," Harry stammered.

Hermione blushed while she laughed. "Why thank you Harry James Potter."

"Shall we get going?" she added. Hermione put on a white cotton long sleeved halter and grabbed Harry's arm.

"We'll be home later!" she said to Jean.

"Take care of Hermione Harry," Jean told Harry as she smiled.

"I will Mrs...er Jean," Harry corrected himself in mid-sentence as Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow.

The two teenagers left the house and Harry found himself deep in thought.

'Okay Potter, change of plans. You have to make this trip special for her' he thought to himself.

Harry knew that he couldn't let this day end with just a trip to Diagon alley which he originally planned. He might be sometimes oblivious and thick-headed, but Harry knew enough to know that girls don't dress up just for a trip to the book store.

- OO -

Diagon Alley never looked better in Harry's mind as he and Hermione stepped through the archway from the Leaky Cauldron. You would've never guessed that a few months ago most of the stores here were closed due to the Second Wizard War. Harry saw the familiar shops that he has known since he turned eleven, back and open for business, some just refurbished and some completely revamped. Harry and Hermione saw the Apothecary, Madam Malkins, the Owl Emporium, and even Ollivanders doing well.

"Where to Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Flourish and Blotts," she answered. "Better get the books out of the way first."

They went and bought Hermione's books that she will need for her N.E.W.T.S. Harry offered to pay for them but Hermione waived him off.

"I couldn't accept that Harry, why don't you just pay for dinner later?" said Hermione.

She was hoping that he would get the hint. Harry took the books and put it into his enchanted Mokeskin pouch.

"Sure, any preference on where you want to eat?" he asked. Harry felt relieved that she saved him the trouble of asking her out after they've finished shopping.

"Not really, let's just play it by ear," she suggested.

The two visited rest of the shops and bought the necessary things that Hermione needed for her return trip to Hogwarts.

"Are you sure that you don't want to finish your education Harry? It's not yet too late, I'm sure Prof. McGonagall will gladly admit you back," asked Hermione as they were heading towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She was trying for one last attempt to convince her friend.

"I don't know Hermione, I mean I've given my word to Kingsley that I will become an auror. Although it might not be a bad idea to learn more before I become one," he answered. Harry was seriously considering coming back to Hogwarts although for a different reason than the one he gave.

"Is that a yes?" she smiled as she began to see a glimmer of hope.

"Maybe," he quickly replied. "I guess I'll give it serious consideration."

Harry was already daydreaming about spending a lot of time with Hermione: taking walks near the lake, the trips to Hogsmeade, even studying at the library. Those pleasant thoughts disappeared as Harry saw the large colourful sign that the Weasleys' joke shop sported.

The Weasley's shop was jam packed with customers as Harry and Hermione entered the store. They could not get near the shelves. He stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling: There were bins full of trick wands and boxes of quills, love potions, daydream charms and other sorts of bells and whistles.

A space cleared in the crowd, and Harry pushed his way toward the counter, where he saw his best friend, Ron Weasley thanking customers for their business.

"Blimey Harry! It's nice to see you again mate!" he said as he gave Harry a hug. "It's been more than a month since we saw you. If it weren't for you answering Ginny's owls, mom would've been worried."

"Well I figured to lay low for a while, you know the press and how they can be," explained Harry. "I see that business is booming."

"Yeah, it's been hectic here. Business has been so good that George asked the rest of the family to chip in while he works on hiring more staff," Ron beamed. "So what made you visit?"

"Well I helped Hermione buy her school stuff," explained Harry. "Speaking of which, where is that girl?"

Hermione appeared shortly, carrying a small box labelled: _Voldy gone moldy_. It showed an animated comical depiction of Harry and Voldemort's duel resulting in Voldemort's demise as his killing curse rebounded back to him. "A souvenir for Dad, he loves this stuff," said Hermione.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," quipped Ron as he noticed Hermione's outfit. He gave her a big hug.

"It's nice to see you again Ron," she replied. "I swear, this place is crazy. It took me five minutes to get that box. Those kids sure can't get enough of it" she laughed.

"That's one of our bestsellers, along with the "I survived" merchandise," he pointed to a shelf that contained "I survived the Battle of Hogwarts" shirts, robes and hats.

"Our DADA sales are slowing down although it's not a surprise since Voldemort's death. But who's complaining? George said he rather sell products that brings laughter instead of one's preventing you from kicking the bucket," Ron smirked.

"How right you are my little brother," said George as he appeared coming from the basement. Harry still couldn't get himself used to seeing the surviving Weasley twin with just one ear. "It's about time you two showed up 'ear," he joked. That's one of the best things about George Weasley, almost nothing can get him down.

"Nice to see you George," said Hermione. "How's Angelina?"

Hermione was referring to George's girlfriend, Angelina Johnson. She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Harry and the twins.

"She's doing great," said George. "I see that you can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. I overheard Harry and Ron talking that you were buying your school supplies."

"Yes," she smiled. "Well you know me."

"Well how about we get together at the Burrow after we close up? Catch up on what you've guys been up to," suggested Ron.

"That's sounds wonderful Ron, but Harry and I already hav..." Hermione was cut-off as she and Harry were pulled into a hug by the Weasley matriarch.

"It's lovely to see both of you again!" exclaimed Molly Weasley. "I agree with Ron about having a little get together at the Burrow tonight, and I won't take no for an answer!" She looked at Harry and Hermione with such determination that they couldn't say no to her.

"I'll head over to Madam Malkins' and tell Ginny, Luna and Neville that we're having dinner at the Burrow tonight. They're currently being fitted for new robes. I'll invite Bill and Fleur as well. I'll also invite Dora's parents and see if they can bring Teddy along. Harry, I know you haven't seen your godson in person," Molly added.

"We'll that settles things," said Ron, clapping Harry at the back. "Why don't we meet here in an hour so we can go to the Burrow together?"

"Okay," said Harry. 'There goes our dinner plans for tonight,' he thought. Hermione shared his disappointment as well; she was looking forward to her first dinner alone with Harry.

- OO -

The Burrow was bustling with life later that evening as it once again played host to family and friends. The Weasleys with the exception of Charlie were all present, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fleur, Ted Tonks and his wife with little Teddy in tow were all seated around the main table.

"That smells delicious Molly," said Arthur. Mrs. Weasley served one of her specialties which was roast beef with mashed potatoes.

"So Harry, Hermione what have you two been up to?" Mr. Weasley casually asked as he passed the serving plate around. Harry and Hermione looked at each other to see who wanted to answer first.

"Nothing much, Arthur," Hermione decided to break the silence. "Harry and I have just been hanging around the mall for the last month. Watching movies, playing games at the arcade, and just watching people pass by."

"Really? Is that a muggle place? What is this movie thing? Is the arcade like a field where you play sports like Quidditch?" asked Arthur, bombarding Hermione with questions. Harry smiled to himself, Arthur Weasley will never outgrow his fascination with muggles. Hermione, being miss-know-it-all, patiently explained to Mr. Weasley what a mall, movie and arcade is.

"Harry, I heard from Kingsley that you have decided to become an auror," said Ginny.

"Uh, yes Gin that's right, I just asked for a couple of months vacation before I start," Harry answered. He took a bite of Molly's cooking, he missed her home cooking and it sure beats eating at a fast food restaurant.

"I know you'll make an immediate impact there Harry, I just wished you'd go back to Hogwarts first," she quipped. "You know, have fun for a change, act like a normal student, and get more knowledge before starting to work," she added waving her fork back and forth.

"That's what I've been telling him Ginny," Hermione butted in. "But you know him, it's not like the post will be gone in a few months."

"Hey, didn't I tell you that I'll think about going back to Hogwarts earlier?" Harry reminded Hermione.

"Now, now girls, Harry is entitled to do whatever he pleases," said Ron coming to Harry's defense. "I for one am glad that my best friend is going to be an auror like me. We'll rock their world mate."

Ron decided to be an auror the moment Kingsley offered them the post. He has already been balancing his time between the ministry and the Weasley joke shop.

"Harry will be a great addition to the auror office. He is aware of the Rotfang conspiracy and I'm sure he'll do his best to stop it," said Luna.

Harry inhaled half his butterbeer up his nose as he started to laugh. "Sorry, remembered something funny," he said wiping his nose. Harry remembered doing the same thing during Professor Slughorn's Christmas party in their sixth year.

Everyone's attention shifted to a baby whose cries filled the room.

"Teddy's awake," said Dora's father. "I'll get him."

"No, it's ok Mr. Tonks, I'll do it," offered Harry. Ted Tonks nodded in agreement.

Harry carefully lifted Teddy from his crib which was enchanted to gently rock back and forth. He felt happy holding his godson in his arms, the baby immediately stopped crying and slowly dozed off.

"Looks like Teddy already likes you Harry," said Mrs. Tonks.

"Yeah, I guess he does," smiled Harry. "Hey little buddy, it's me Uncle Harry. You'll be seeing a lot of me from now on."

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Harry for the first time felt the emotional scars of his ordeal with Lord Voldemort slowly ebbing away. He's glad that he has wonderful, trustworthy friends and the promise of a bright future.

- OO -

"I love your outfit Hermione," said Ginny complimenting Hermione. "Didn't know that you had it in you," she smiled teasing her friend.

Hermione blushed. She, Ginny and Luna were inside Ginny's room for a little girl talk.

"So I'm guessing this fashion show is for the benefit of a certain green-eyed person we know," Ginny added.

"Uh, no, I'm just trying something different for a change," Hermione explained. "We've been hanging together a lot in the muggle world so I decided to dress more like them."

"Sure Hermione," Ginny laughed. "I'm not jealous, well maybe a little bit. I understand Harry's need to be away from the magical world after everything he's been through. "

"I'm glad that he has someone like you to keep him company," she added. "Although as a friend, I have to be honest with you Hermione and tell you that I still have feelings for Harry."

Hermione didn't know how to respond. She always knew about Ginny's feelings for Harry and she even gave her advice on how she should be more herself so Harry would notice her. The last thing she expected is to be competing with her for Harry's affection and this terrified her. She wondered if their friendship would survive whoever Harry chooses, that's if Harry chooses one of them.

"Relax Hermione," Ginny assured her. "I'm not going to become some crazed jealous ex-girlfriend, I just wanted you to know that I won't give up Harry without a fight."

"And whatever happens I know that we will still be able to call each other friends," she added. Ginny extended her left pinky and offered it to Hermione. "May the best girl win?"

Hermione raised her left pinky and crossed it with Ginny's. "May the best girl win," she smiled.

"Or, if you don't mind Hermione..." said Ginny with a mischievous grin, "...we could share him."

Hermione turned pink as she began imagining her, Ginny and Harry lying in bed together. Her pervy thoughts lingered as Ginny continued on.

"You know Hermione, I'm surprised it took you this long to realize your feelings for Harry," said Ginny. "Even though I hoped that you and Ron would work out, it really was a long shot. I know Ron is my brother and all, but I know that your relationship with him wouldn't last long," Ginny continued. "It takes a special girl with a completely different perspective to put up with my brother's eccentricity," she finished.

"That's true," Hermione laughed, she was still a little flustered by her imagination. "I do hope Ron finds someone like that,"

"Oh, he already did," answered Luna. "Ron and I are dating."

Ginny and Hermione were flabbergasted.

- OO -

"You and Luna?" said an unbelieving Harry. "Really! Wow, I never saw that coming," he finished. Nevertheless, Harry was happy for his best friend.

He, Ron and Neville were outside the Burrow, watching the garden gnomes running around Mrs. Weasley's yard.

"Neither did I mate," Ron chuckled. "I was at their house a few weeks ago because I had some Ministry business with her father. I saw Luna, staring dreamily outside the window while talking to someone or something. She looked pretty, and before I knew it, I had asked her out."

"I never knew that we'd get along so well," Ron added. "Although it takes a while to get used to her little funny habits," he finished.

"I'm happy for you mate," smiled Harry. "What about you Neville? Anything interesting happened to you?"

"Me?" Neville was surprised by Harry's question. "Well, if you must know, I'm dating Hannah Abbott," he said.

"Hannah?" said Ron. "Good one Neville." He patted Neville on his back as Harry chuckled.

"What about you Harry?" asked Neville. "Do you have anyone special?"

Harry thought about it for a while. Hermione? He could definitely see himself with her. Ginny? They have history, and he couldn't deny that she still holds a place in his heart.

"I dunno, the jury's still out," Harry finally answered. "So Neville I heard that your grandmother wants you to become an auror as well."

"Harry, now I believe you are changing the subject," Neville laughed.

- OO -

As the evening grew late, one by one the guests started to leave. The Tonks' were the first to leave, Ron took Luna home, followed by Neville and lastly, by Bill and Fleur. Harry and Hermione were the last of the guests.

"It was a wonderful dinner Molly, thank you" said Harry as she gave Mrs. Weasley a hug.

"You're welcome dear," said Molly. "Don't be afraid to drop by more often. You and Hermione are always welcome here."

"Thanks," said Hermione. She leaned in and gave Mrs. Wealey a kiss on the cheeks.

"Good night Ginny," said Harry. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheeks, as Harry noticed that Hermione looked away.

"Good night Harry, Hermione," Ginny replied. "I'll see you soon," she smiled.

Harry and Hermione left the Burrow and disapparated into the night. A few seconds later, the two appeared in front of Hermione's house.

"Think you'll get in trouble Hermione? It's almost midnight," said Harry.

"I'll be fine Harry," Hermione smiled. "They knew I was with you, besides we weren't doing anything wrong. C'mon, we better go in. My father's probably pacing the floor by now waiting for me."

Harry, swallowed hard as Hermione took his hand and led him towards their door. She knocked.

"Mom, dad we're home. Sorry we're late," she said.

There was no answer. Hermione turned the door knob and it was open. Harry, realizing something was wrong immediately pulled out his wand. The two quietly went inside the house, the lights in the living room we're flickering on and off but the rest of the house was dark. The living room was in disarray. The sofa was turned over, the bookshelves were unhinged, books and magazines were scattered everywhere and the piano was completely destroyed.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione shouted. She was beginning to panic. Harry tried to grab Hermione as she sped past him to check upstairs.

'Hermione! Don't! It's not safe!" shouted Harry as he went after her.

Harry, carrying his illuminated wand, saw that the kitchen and the dining room were also trashed as he went upstairs.

"Hermione, where are you?" he said.

Harry checked the first room on the right. Judging from the size of the bed and the male clothes strewn over the place, he guessed this must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger's room. The night lamp laid broken on the floor, the picture frames on the walls were askew. The closets were opened inside out.

"Hermione," he called out again. "Where are you?"

He heard Hermione's sob and proceeded to the next room. Harry found Hermione, sitting on her bed. Her possessions were cluttered everywhere.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but Hermione answered nevertheless.

"I'm okay Harry but my parents aren't here," said Hermione anxiously. She leaned into Harry who put his arms around her, and she put hers around his waist.

"It's going to be okay Hermione," said Harry reassuringly. "We're going to find them."

Hermione gave Harry a small piece of scroll wrapped around a tiny vial containing a silvery substance which he was very familiar with.

"It's for you, I found it beside our Hogwarts photo with Ron," said Hermione. "I'm sorry if I read it."

Harry moved his wand over it, unfurled the scroll, and read the message:

_Harry Potter, retrieve the Trinity Key._

- OO -

End of Chapter II

AN: Please post your comments and reviews. They will certainly help me continue this story. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: Bad, Worse, Worst

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and its universe. That privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**HARRY POTTER: The Lazarus Chamber**

**Chapter 3: BAD, WORSE, WORST**

Hermione Jean Granger's world is on the verge of collapse, her parents have probably been kidnapped; she felt like a rug has been pulled from under her feet. She has considered herself strong, she always told herself that she could handle whatever life threw at her: being a muggle born witch, friendless during her childhood, and even being unattractive – well at least until she hit puberty. But she was wrong, she couldn't even fathom the thought of losing her parents, without them what there is left? Not a lot, but she would still have her friends, and Harry.

Harry James Potter's world has already collapsed, well before he could speak. He lost his parents when he was a baby. Every time he tries to rebuild it, it always seems to come crashing down like a sand castle stomped on by a bully. He met his godfather Sirius, and he was taken away from him. Remus? Gone. Dumbledore? The list goes on.

Just when Harry thought that he could finally live a happy, somewhat normal life, crap happens. Like right now for instance, a few minutes after an enjoyable night at the Burrow, Hermione found her house in disarray with her parents nowhere in sight. And the worse part? It might be his fault. Why does this always happen to him? Was he not meant to be happy? He always hurts the ones close to him, whether directly or not. She's not even his girlfriend and this happens. Normally when people get kidnapped, the kidnappers contact the closest family member, not a friend.

Harry took another look at the small piece of scroll the kidnappers left. "I'm sorry Hermione, I promise we'll get them back," he said.

As much as he meant those words, Harry didn't know where to start. This is the first time he even heard of it, the 'Trinity Key.' Would Dumbledore know? McGonagall? Even if he knew what it was, how was he going to acquire it? Would his friends help? Will they go with him on another wild goose chase, with no guarantees of success except the promise of danger and possible death? Not this time, if he were to retrieve whatever this is, he's going to do it alone.

"Have you ever heard of this Trinity Key?" Harry asked her. He didn't want to push her so soon, but he felt time is of the essence.

"No," she sniffed. "I haven't come across it while reading. We could check the library though," she suggested.

"Yeah, but I think we should check out what this memory is all about," said Harry as he examined the vial that came with the piece of scroll.

"How? I don't have a pensieve Harry, they're pretty rare you know," Hermione quipped.

"I better go to Hogwarts, I can drop you off at the Burrow. You'll be safe there and you need to rest," said Harry.

"I appreciate your concern Harry," she forced a smile. "But I have a right to know what is on that memory especially if it concerns my parents."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm not planning on keeping anything from you. I just don't want you to force your..." Harry stopped. "I thought I heard something," he whispered.

The two remained still as they heard a noise coming from the room next to Hermione's.

"It's coming from the bathroom," Hermione spoke quietly.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out," whispered Harry.

"I'm coming with you," she replied. Harry was about to tell her not to come but the look on Hermione's face told him that she won't listen.

"Okay, but stay close to me," he told her. Quietly, they exited her room and headed towards the bathroom. Harry slowly opened the door with his left hand, as his right gripped his wand which lit the way. Like all the rooms in the house, the bathroom was also trashed. The medicine cabinet was broken and toiletries were scattered on the floor. The water on the sink was left running. There was no sign of anyone. They sensed a slight movement and it was coming from the bathtub that was covered by the shower curtain.

"On three," whispered Harry to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"Three!" said Harry as Hermione cast a spell that flipped the shower curtain.

To their suprise, Crookshanks leapt at Harry who caught her friend's pet cat.

"Crookshanks!," said Hermione as she hugged her cat. "I thought something bad happened to you."

Harry felt relieved, but that soon disappeared as he heard footsteps coming from downstairs. He motioned to Hermione to stay still and keep quiet, hoping that the noise was just his imagination. It wasn't. Something or someone is moving below.

"Follow me," he whispered. They carefully and quietly descended the stairs hugging the wall. It proved to be difficult doing that in almost total darkness as they put out the lights from their wands. Harry's heart was racing as they are now starting to hear muffled voices coming from the living room.

"There's more than one of them," he whispered. "I'm taking point Hermione. If it turns to worst, I want you to run away, no buts!" said Harry with determination. Hermione grudgingly nodded.

Harry decided to use the darkness to their advantage, planning to use light to disorient their enemy.

"Incendio!" he yelled as the chandelier hanging from the ceiling burst into flames. This startled the two figures in the living room, giving Harry precious seconds to disable them. He was about to stupefy the culprits when...

"Mom! Dad!," yelled Hermione. She quickly ran and embraced the two figures who hugged her back.

"Hermione, thank goodness!" said Jean. "What happened to this place? Everything is a mess!" she said the alarm in her voice evident.

Hermione didn't answer; she was still sobbing and buried her head on her father's chest.

"We don't know Mrs. Granger," Harry answered. "We found your house like this when we came back," he explained.

"We checked upstairs looking for you but you weren't there. We thought that you were kidnapped or something," he finished. "I'm glad both of you are fine."

"We went out to watch a late movie," said Scott. "When we came home, we saw that the door was open and the lights were out. I thought we might have been robbed or something. By the way, you owe us a chandelier Harry," joked Mr. Granger, referring to their chandelier that was still on fire.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Harry. "Here let me put it out, Aguamenti." Harry pointed his wand at the ceiling and the fire was soon extinguished.

"I'm so happy that you guys are alright," Hermione finally spoke. "I was so worried."

Scott and Jean continued to reassure their daughter that they were fine. Harry meanwhile stood up and was heading towards the door.

"Hermione, take care of your parents, and bring them somewhere safe. I'm heading to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Harry, my parents are fine. Can't this wait until daybreak?" she answered.

Harry went towards Hermione and whispered. "No, it can't. You realize that I received a note ordering me to retrieve something," he paused.

"Whoever wrote this must have a good reason to believe that I would do what they ask. We thought that they kidnapped your parents but here they are. There must be another reason, I just hope that no else got hurt," he finished.

"I understand Harry," said Hermione realizing that he was right. She hugged him and said, "Be safe. I'll bring my parents to one of our relatives' place. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can," she finished.

Harry smiled at Hermione's parents, walked out of the door and vanished.

- OO -

Harry took a deep breath as he Disapparated near the lake. It was the closest he could get to Hogwarts as it is impossible to Apparate inside. He quickly broke into a run as he headed towards its gates.

'How am I going to get inside at this late hour?' he asked himself. 'I doubt that Mr. Filch would even bother getting up if I knocked,' he smiled to himself. But as luck would have it, Harry didn't need to do anything as he saw Nearly Headless Nick floating about.

"Sir Nicolas," Harry beckoned the Gryffindor ghost over.

"Harry Potter! What on earth are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" said Sir Nick.

"Oh I just missed Hogwarts and fancied a visit," joked Harry. "Seriously Sir Nick, can you do me a favour and call Head Mistress McGonagall? It's a matter of life and death," he finished.

"But of course! Glad to be of service," said Sir Nick. He quickly passed through the walls. A few minutes later, Harry saw the silhouette of the new Hogwarts head mistress heading towards the gate.

"Good gracious Harry! Do you realize what time it is?" asked McGonagall as she undid some enchantments to let Harry inside.

"Yes professor I know, but I wouldn't be here if it isn't really important," said Harry. "I need to use Dumbledore's pensieve." Harry quickly headed towards the head master's office as McGonagall followed him.

"What is going on Potter?" she asked. "Strawberry tart," she quipped as the gargoyle guarding her office turned into a staircase and let them in.

"Sorry professor, no time to explain," said Harry. He quickly headed towards the pensieve , uncorked the vial and poured its silvery contents. Harry quickly dove inside the memory.

Harry found himself inside a house that seemed familiar to him. He was inside a lamp lit sitting room. There were a couple delicate tables and an aspidistra. There was also a small crib floating in midair, gently rocking back and forth that was situated near the fireplace. Harry felt something twinge in his stomach as he also saw a body unconscious on the floor: Ted Tonks.

Two men unfamiliar to Harry entered the room; the smaller of the two was dragging Agatha Tonks by the arm, his wand pointed at her throat. The taller man spoke as if he were speaking to Harry directly.

"If you are looking at this memory, then you already know what we need you to do," said Solomon as he paced the room while his partner Demitri looked on.

"We need you to retrieve the Trinity key," he continued. "We could tell you what it is but we don't want to go easy on you," he laughed. Demitri also had a smirk on his face.

"So to make you understand the urgency of this situation, my partner has brewed something special for this nice old lady here," he sneered as he took an ampoule from Demitri's hands and uncorked it.

"Open your mouth," said Solomon to Mrs. Tonks who was acting defiantly. "Open your mouth or your husband will never see the light of day again," he said menacingly. Solomon pointed his wand at the head of the unconscious Mr. Tonks.

Reluctantly, Mrs. Tonks opened her mouth and Solomon poured the contents of the potion in it. Mrs. Tonks coughed and fell on the floor gasping for breath. Her body was twitching as she levitated a few feet into the air. Her body finally stopped moving as it gave off a bright white glow. Mrs. Tonks fell to the ground, and to Harry's surprise, she regained consciousness as if nothing happened.

"She's not dead, not yet anyway," Solomon smirked. "My partner was kind enough to brew an Essence of Death potion with a time delay."

"If she does not receive the antidote within ten days of ingesting the potion," he continued on while showing off another vial containing the cure. "Well... I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Retrieve the key Potter, and don't bother telling the Ministry about this, unless you're willing to sacrifice her life," he added.

"Oh, and just to make sure you don't do anything stupid...we'll be taking your godson on a nice little stroll," said Solomon.

Harry saw Demitri point his wand at the crib and lifted a sleeping Teddy out from it and slowly put the baby into Mrs. Tonks' arms. She carefully cradled the baby, tears falling from her eyes, her whole body still aglow.

"Guard him with your life," said Demitri, laughing at his twisted joke.

"You have ten days Potter, we'll be watching you," said Solomon as he and Demitri started to leave with Mrs. Tonks carrying Teddy.

Harry left the memory feeling weak. He fought the urge to vomit as he tried to compose himself. He was shaking.

'What kind of twisted people would kidnap an old woman and a baby?' he thought to himself. 'Why choose me? What's their motive?' Harry began asking himself these questions.

"Potter, what is going on? What did you see?" asked a concerned McGonagall. Harry felt the strain in his voice.

He briefly explained the situation to McGonagall and asked her to keep it a secret. Understanding the situation, she asked the portraits, who were all eavesdropping to refrain from telling anyone. Harry also asked the headmistress to send someone to check on Mr. Tonks at their house.

"I have never heard of this Trinity key," she said. "Do you have any ideas Albus?" she asked Dumbledore's portrait.

"Ah Minerva, as knowledgeable as I am, I have never heard of it," he answered. "Nor have I come across it in the library despite probably having spent as much time in it as Ms. Granger," he smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"What are we going to do?" said McGonagall as she started to worry. "We don't exactly have all the time in the world."

"Minerva," said Dumbledore. "I have learned from experience, that when you wish to seek knowledge not commonplace; you're best move is to seek it from the least likely places or people, no matter how odd or different they maybe," he finished while giving Harry a smile.

Harry immediately knew what or in this case 'who' Dumbledore meant. Sometimes, he just wished Dumbledore stopped being cryptic and just give it to him straight. 'He could've just said, Harry go to this person he might know,' he thought.

"Thank you sir," said Harry gratefully. "Professor McGonagall, can you please send word to Hermione to meet me at -" Harry was unable to finish his sentence as he felt weak and dizzy. Then suddenly, everything went dark.

- OO -

**DAY ONE**

Harry opened his eyes and stared at an all too familiar ceiling. He was in the hospital wing, again. He glanced around looking for his glasses when he saw he wasn't alone. Hermione was sitting at his bedside, asleep. Harry looked at her sleeping friend, and smiled. He never realized how beautiful she looked even when unconscious. Harry fought the urge to kiss her on the forehead and settled on flippinh her hair to the side of her ear. This seemed to wake her up.

"Harry," she said still half-asleep. "Thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed as she fully came to and embraced him.

"Professor McGonagall said that you collapsed from fatigue," she explained. "She told me what you saw in the memory, I'm so sorry to hear about Teddy and Mrs. Tonks."

"Thanks," said Harry. It was all he could muster to say as the truth of the situation dawned upon him. A part of him wished that is was all just a bad dream.

"Ah, good Potter you're awake," said Madam Pomfrey. "Drink this tonic, you'll feel much better," said the school nurse as she gave him a glass of bluish liquid. Harry quickly drank the tonic and started to feel better. He felt his strength returning to him.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," he said.

"You're welcome, now I'll leave you two alone," said Pomfrey as she already started to head back to her office.

"We need to talk to Luna's father," said Harry. "He might be able to help us."

"Okay Harry," said Hermione. "But only after you've had breakfast and took a shower," she smiled as she wrinkled her nose. "You do not actually smell of roses and daisies at the moment.

They took their breakfast and afterwards Harry took a quick bath and changed into fresh clothes that Hermione got from his apartment. The two bade goodbye to Professor McGonagall who informed them that Ted Tonks was taken to St. Mungos for treatment as he was found in a catatonic state.

Harry and Hermione Disapparated near the front gate of the Lovegood's house. It was a strange-looking structure situated at the hilltop, a vertical black cylinder similar to a chess rook. It looked pretty much the same since the last time they saw it before a part of it was destroyed by an exploding Erumpent horn.

"I wonder if Luna's here," asked Hermione as they started on the zigzagging path leading to the front door.

"Let's hope she's not," answered Harry. "I don't think we can keep something like this a secret from her, she's pretty good on the uptake. The fewer people in the know, the better for Teddy and Agatha," he finished.

"Remember the alibi?" he asked making sure they were on the same page. They needed to have an answer - although a little bit weak- for Xenophilius Lovegood in case he asks how they came to know about the 'Trinity Key' and why they need to know more. They just hoped that he can help.

"Ready?" asked Harry. She gave him an encouraging nod. Harry knocked, and in a few seconds he heard someone heading towards the door.

"Who is it?" asked Mr. Lovegood as he flung the door open. "Merlin's beard!" he shouted upon seeing Harry and Hermione, he smiled and let them inside. The Quibbler editor led the two to their circular kitchen and motioned them to take their seats.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" he quipped. "Luna's over at the Weasleys if you're looking for her," he added.

"That's ok, Mr. Lovegood," said Harry. "We actually came to see you. We were wondering if we could ask you something," he continued.

"I'm at your service," smiled Xenophilius. "Ask away then."

"Are you familiar with the 'Trinity Key'?" asked Harry. Xenophilius paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"School project?" he asked Harry who began thinking why would Mr. Lovegood assume that it was school related.

"Yes," answered Hermione immediately. "A special project from McGonagall, she gave me one for the summer break, for extra credit," she explained.

"That's what I thought, Luna did mention that you're coming back to school Ms. Granger," said Mr. Lovegood who seemed satisfied with Hermione's answer.

"Yes, that's right," she quickly replied. "I can't wait to get back."

"Well, the Trinity Key is a myth," Xenophilius began to explain. "On my travels to find the occult, the bizarre, I've come across some legends and myths lost in time. The 'Trinity Key' is one of them."

"Aren't you going to take down notes, my dear?" he asked. Harry saw Hermione look at him for help, and he quickly came to her aide.

"That's okay Mr. Lovegood, no need for notes. We have access to a pensieve," said Harry.

"Oho! That's nice, very few left in existence." Harry nodded in agreement.

"According to legend," Xenophilius began anew. "The 'Trinity Key' unlocks the final resting place, no let me rephrase that, the prison for Salazar Slytherin - The Lazarus Chamber."

"Prison? I thought that Slytherin died of natural causes," asked Hermione.

"My dear, there are many legends regarding the demise of one of the founders of Hogwarts," he answered. "Some say he died of old age, some say he was murdered, and others say that he's still alive. No one knows for sure."

"Why was he imprisoned?" this time it was Harry who asked.

"I can't answer that Harry, no one can, except maybe the other three founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hupplepuff and Rowina Ravenclaw," Mr. Lovegood answered.

"Why them?" asked Hermione.

"Because according to this legend, they were the ones who imprisoned Slytherin," he explained. "The 'Trinity Key' isn't one key, but three. Each one especially made by one of the three other founders. If joined together to form the 'Trinity Key', it is said that it will reveal the location of the prison and open it.

"What happens if the prison we're to be opened?" asked Harry eagerly.

"I have no idea, something bad perhaps?" Lovegood implied. "Afterall, Salazar Slytherin is known to be one of the most powerful dark wizards in history, even more powerful than Voldemort," he added.

"Mr. Lovegood, can you tell us more about the Lazarus Chamber?" asked Hermione.

"I can't tell you much about it," Lovegood spoke. "According to the only legend I know that pertains to it, the Lazarus Chamber is a source of ancient magical power..."

Harry and Hermione anxiously awaited Mr. Lovegood to further elaborate, when he caught on.

"That's it, that's all I know about the Lazarus Chamber" he said. "You don't expect me to know everything about it now do you?" Mr. Lovegood laughed. The two teenagers smiled to each other.

"One last question Mr. Lovegood," said Harry. "Um, should one decide to try and find the 'Trinity Key', did the legend say anything on how to find it? Perhaps a starting point?"

Harry knew it was a long shot, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Alas, my boy," Mr. Lovegood said. "Not even the legends say anything about where or how to find the key. If they did, I would be one of the first ones to go on that quest," he continued.

"I'm afraid the only ones who can tell you where it is, if it truly does exist, would be the founders," he suggested. "That would leave us out of luck since they are long gone, unless you know a way to converse with the dead," Lovegood joked.

"Now, how about some Gurdyroots infusion," he offered.

Harry smiled, not because he found Lovegood's joke to be funny, or that he would love some infusion, but because the editor provided them the answer to their problem.

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Lovegood," said Harry. "But I think we have everything that we need for Hermione's project, and we've best get on it right away. Thank you so much for your help sir."

Harry offered his hand to the Quibbler editor who shook it.

"No problem at all, my boy," said Lovegood. "I'll never forget that my dear Luna owes you her life. I've haven't got the chance to repay you for saving her," he continued almost teary-eyed.

"Don't mention it sir, Luna is one of our dear friends, and consider this as repayment," said Harry. "Before we go Mr. Lovegood, did anyone else ask you about the 'Trinity Key'? I couldn't help notice that you assumed that it was school related when we first asked you," he finished.

"Yes, someone did ask about a month ago," Lovegood answered. "She was about Luna's age, if memory serves me correct, and she told me that it was for a school report. I told her what I told you. Is anything wrong?"

"No, not at all Mr. Lovegood," said Hermione. "Do you remember her name? Maybe we could collaborate with her, you know to make my project better," she explained.

"I'm sorry dear," said Lovegood. "I'm afraid I don't remember her name, ah one of the disadvantages of old age I guess," he said smiling.

Harry and Hermione chuckled, "We don't think you're that old sir," said Harry as he and Hermione headed towards the door. "Thank you again sir and please say hello to Luna for us."

As the couple went down the zigzagging path leading to the gate, Hermione asked Harry.

"Do you think that whoever was that girl who inquired about the 'Trinity Key' had something to do with Teddy and Agatha's kidnapping?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Maybe, but that's not our main concern right now."

"I know," she replied. "We have no idea where to start our search. At least we now know something about what the key is for,"

Harry didn't answer and she noticed that he was smiling as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Harry, spit it out! You know where to start don't you? I know you're hiding something," Hermione said as she looked at Harry suspiciously.

"And what makes you say that Ms. Granger?" said Harry playfully.

"That's because I know you Harry, perhaps better than you know yourself," she smiled. "Well? Am I right or what?" she asked impatiently.

"You're half-right Hermione," said Harry. "I have no idea where to start our search, but I have an idea on how we can get the information we need."

"You're not thinking of asking Gryffindor's portrait at Hogwarts right?" asked Hermione. "I mean the portrait is not the same like the portraits of the headmasters and mistresses," she added.

"No Hermione, of course not," he said. "But you are correct that we will find the answer at Hogwarts, well sort of," he finished.

Harry took Hermione's hand and the couple vanished. He always seem to come back to the place where it all started for him.

- OO -

End of Chapter 3

AN: As usual, please post your comments and reviews. They really help motivate me to continue this fanfic. Thanks!


End file.
